thesims2homefandomcom-20200215-history
Cheats
' ' cheats ''' '''boolprop testingcheatsenabled true : you can do pretty much anything hold SHIFT and click on a sim or, go into create a faimly and click shift N and you will unlock some clothing items to get rid of the cheated items click shift M. moveobjects true: can intersect to items together or move yor sims in Build or Buy mode. fourcetwins: makes pregnet sims have twins. Bald SimsActivate the cheat 'moveobjects on'. Buy the Noodlesoother or Thinking Cap from the Aspirations Rewards. Get your Sim to put on the item. Then, go to Buy Mode and take off their caps. You will eventually take it off, even the hair too. As a result, your Sim will get bald! To cancel this glitch, do not delete the cap and put it back onto your Sim.' 'Combine aspiration rewardaIf you combine aspiration rewards you will get even bigger boosts. For example, if your Sim is wearing a Thinking Cap and feeds Smart Milk to their toddler, the toddler builds skill four times faster.' 'Custom PaintingUse the following trick to decorate your house with custom art. Your Sim must have a Creativity level of 5 and be able to paint a still life. Have your Sim paint, and a frame will appear. Center it on what you want to paint. You can also "paint" something that is not in the game by pressing C to pause the game, then press Alt + Tab to switch outside the game. Start a graphics program, such as Windows Paint, then load the original captured in-game picture at "c:\mydocuments\eagames\thesims2\s' 'Custom radio musicCopy your own MP3 files to the "c:\mydocuments\eagames\thesims2\music\station\" folder. Start the game, go to the options menu, select the music settings, then the radio station option. You can now choose which songs you want to hear.' 'Custom television showCopy your own AVI files to the "c:\mydocuments\eagames\thesims2\music\station\" folder. Remember: The AVI file must have a 128x128 resolution and a frame rate less than or equal to 15 fps.' 'Death and ghost typesOld Age: When a Sim reaches the end of his life. Results in a white ghost. Drowning: Energy Need hits -100 (all red) while swimming. Results in a blue ghost that leaves puddles around the house when it appears. Electrocution: Three or more Needs hit -90 (red) while a Sim repairs an electrical object with a low Mechanical Skill. Results in a yellow ghost. Burning: Fire spreads into the square where the Sim is standing. Results in a red ghost. Starvation: Hunger reaches -100. Kids and younger cannot starve. Results in a transparent ghost that will take food out of the refrigerator. Satellite: When a satellite falls on a Sim while Stargazing (without a telescope) or Watch Cloud. Results in an orange ghost. REMEMBER: You can sell the Satellite in buy mode. Flies: In a very messy room, when a Sim steps over a plate all flies may form a deadly killer swarm. Results in a purple ghost. Scared: When three needs drop below -90 because of a ghost scare. Results in a pink ghost. Disease: If a fatal disease is not treated for ten days the Sim will die. Results in a green ghost. Remember: Babies and toddlers are fire-proof and cannot die by any cause; the Social Worker will instead take them away. Children can die of fire, drowning or disease. Rather than starving to death, children in hunger failure will be taken away by the Social Worker. ''' 'Faster wall paint'To paint the walls faster push down the mouse then the shift button at the same time then let go of the mouse and then the shift button. ' ''Filmmaking'Set to “true” for all filmic cheats to function: boolProp enablePostProcessing true/false. Zero is normal and eight is slower. Slomotion 0-8. A look that is bright and blurry. "r", "g," and "b" are color values (0-255) and "x" is the amount of blooming from 0 to 255: Bloom (r g b x) creates a filmic look in which a clear focal point and blurry surrounding: vignette (centerx centery X) Changes a film graininess: filmgrain (0-1) Makes a letterbox view of a designated size: letterbox (0.0-0.4). ' ''Free groceries 1'Order for groceries and wait for the man to deliver the goods. When he arrives, do not greet him. He will ring the bell two or three times and wait for you. When you do not answer, he will place the goods there and not take your money. ' ''Free groceries 2'When you struggle with funds and you need food, call up the delivery dude and when he arrives. Type ctrl+shift+c and bring up the box and type move objects on, and then enter buy mode and take the delivery and place it in your house and you will not need to pay.' cheats boolprop ControlPets true: you can control your pets NOTE: only works on dogs and cats and you CAN'T cancel there actions. Collar Types Black Dot Cats - code: EEGJ2YRZQQ1IQ9QHA64 Black Dot Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRQZZ1IQ9QHA64 Black Smiley Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQQZ1RQ9QHA64 Black Smiley Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZQQARQ9QHA64 Blue Bones Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQZZARQ9QHA64 Blue Bones Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZZZ1IZ9QHA64 Blue Camouflage Cats - code: EEGJ2YRZZQ1IQ9QHA64 Blue Camouflage Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZZZ1RQ9QHA64 Blue Star Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQQZ1IZ9QHA64 Blue Star Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRQZQ1IQ9QHA64 Green Flower Cats - code: EEGJ2YRZQZAIQ9QHA64 Green Flower Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRQZZ1RQ9QHA64 Navy Hearts Cats - code: EEGJ2YRZQZ1IQ9QHA64 Navy Hearts Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRQQZ1IQ9QHA64 Orange Diagonal Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQQZAIQ9QHA64 Orange Diagonal Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZQZ1IZ9QHA64 Pink Vertical Strip Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQQQARQ9QHA6 Pink Vertical Strip Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZZZAIQ9QHA64 White Paws Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQQQ1RQ9QHA64 White Paws Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZQQ1IZ9QHA64 White Zebra Stripe Cats - code: EEGJ2YRZZQ1IZ9QHA6 Fur Colors Blue Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQZZAIQ9QHA64 Blue Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRQQQ1IZ9QHA64 Deep Red Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQQQAIQ9QHA64 Deep Red Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRQZQ1RQ9QHA64 Goofy Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQZQ1IZ9QHA64 Goofy Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZZZARQ9QHA64 Green Cats - code: EEGJ2YRZQQAIZ9QHA64 Green Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRQZQAIQ9QHA64 Light Green Cats - code: EEGJ2YRZZQ1RQ9QHA64 Light Green Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZQQ1RQ9QHA64 Neon Green Cats - code: EEGJ2YRZZQAIQ9QHA64 Neon Green Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZQQAIQ9QHA64 Neon Yellow Cats - code: EEGJ2YRZZQARQ9QHA64 Neon Yellow Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRQQQAIZ9QHA64 Pink Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQZZ1IZ9QHA64 Pink Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZQZ1RQ9QHA64 Purple Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQQZARQ9QHA64 Purple Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRQQZAIZ9QHA64 White Zebra Stripe Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZZZ1IQ9QHA64 Fur Patterns Bandit Mask Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQZZAIZ9QHA64 Bandit Mask Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRQZQARQ9QHA64 Panda Cats - code: EEGJ2YRQZQAIZ9QHA6 Star Cats - code: EEGJ2YRZQZARQ9QHA6 Star Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZQZAIZ9QHA64 Zebra Stripes Dogs - code: EEGJ2YRZZQAIZ9QHA64 '''Cheat: Turns Pet Free Will Off'Hold down CTRL, SHIFT, and C and enter boolprop PetsFreeWill true/false.